An example of conventional computer clusters is described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,079 B2.
Hosting of server based applications is a core element and its business model is built around an economy of scale effect with regards to specializing in the operation of server hardware, networks or applications. Specialized departments or whole companies manage these assets for customers in number of tens of thousands of hardware hosts or applications and tens or hundreds of networks. Their mass service offerings presume that either hardware or applications are provided to the customer. In certain cases virtual machines are offered with a restricted feature set. Both theory and best-practices comply with the rule that organizational interfaces are in optimal cases, built on external machine interfaces. Typically this is hardware, in a way that the hoster handles only hardware elements or an application interface. Access to machines is limited to specific cases. In certain instances standard offerings for virtual machine hosting are available, yet these machines have certain shortcomings, specifically that they are restricted to one and only one server. It is not possible for the customers to get customized network settings, dynamic resizing of their hosted resources, etc.